


Of A White Christmas

by Amberly



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas fic, Get Together, Gundam Wing Secret Santa Exchange 2017, M/M, awkward christmas lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberly/pseuds/Amberly
Summary: Duo whirled at the comment, jaw set, petulance smoldering in his violet gaze. It was only Wufei. Wufei, standing less than a foot away, one eyebrow raised. There was something playful sparkling deep in his eyes and it set Duo’s teeth on edge, pout growing more pronounced as he crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to answer. His ire was directed not just at the ocean, but the whole glittering white beach. The palm trees, the brightly colored umbrellas. Even his friends, laughing together on the shore and completely ignoring the Christmas Spirit.





	Of A White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoodIdeaAtTheTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodIdeaAtTheTime/gifts).



> A Christmas fic for the lovely Chronicwhimsy/GoodIdeaAtTheTime, my secret santa giftee! I was so happy to get you, as I love writing 2x5, and especially writing it for someone who appreciates it as much as you do, and especially especially for someone who's such a good friend to me. Originally, I was going to wait until Christmas to post this, but I really just couldn't do it. 
> 
> You requested a something tropey or a get together, and I tried to kill two birds with one stone. It's definitely a get together fic, and one that, despite all my urging that it sit down and be serious, has definite moments of humor. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Happy Christmas!

“And how has the ocean offended you?” 

Duo whirled at the comment, jaw set, petulance smoldering in his violet gaze. It was only Wufei. Wufei, standing less than a foot away, one eyebrow raised. There was something playful sparkling deep in his eyes and it set Duo’s teeth on edge, pout growing more pronounced as he crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to answer. His ire was directed not just at the ocean, but the whole glittering white beach. The palm trees, the brightly colored umbrellas. Even his friends, laughing together on the shore and completely ignoring the Christmas Spirit.

“Maybe it’s the sun?” The eyebrow rose higher, and Duo heaved a sigh, arms tightening. Unlike everyone else, he was not dressed for the weather. He’d kept on his jeans and worn various Christmas sweaters, kept on his boots, and generally spent every moment since they’d arrived to the Bahamas looking stiff and disapproving. Wufei gave him a day to stew, but now. Now it had been three days, and someone was going to have to do something to pull Duo out of whatever funk he’d managed to work himself into. Volunteering himself, he’d hung back as the others went down to the beach, not bothering to change out of his sweatpants and tank top.

Humor, however, clearly wasn’t working.

“Duo,” he tried again, giving him a direct look. “If you didn’t want to come, you could’ve stayed home. No one would’ve blamed you, or been angry.”

“Yeah, because spending Christmas alone  _ again  _ is exactly what I want to do. Whatever.” Duo kicked out at the thick banister surrounding the balcony and winced, reaching down to rub his foot as Wufei struggled to keep a smile off his face. It wasn’t appropriate, especially not with what Duo had just said--what has just come out of his mouth.

Worrying his lower lip between his teeth, he considered the statement, then leaned in, resting his elbows on the marble and looking down at the sand. Heero and Trowa were together, their heads tipped close as they spoke, sprawled on in the sand as Quatre carefully massaged sunscreen in to Relena’s white shoulders. Their friends were paired off and laughing, enjoying the sunny weather after weeks of rainy Sanq winter. Duo was the only one disappointed that they hadn’t found a cabin in the mountains somewhere, snuggled up together in front of a roaring fire, all the trappings of a traditional Christmas surrounding them.

“Duo--”

“No, you know what. Save it, Fei. I don’t need a lecture about how childish I am right now.” It was snippy, Duo turning on his heel to stomp back in to the suite the six of them shared, leaving him to watch wide-eyed as the french door slammed.

“That went well.” He said to no one, before running a hand over his hair and sighing, gaze drawn once more to their friends below. Maybe the problem was deeper than just Duo not getting his way, as some of the others had assumed. It was clear he wanted to spend his holiday with the people he loved. But now that they were all together, he made no effort to join them. This, Wufei thought, called for drastic measures.

He was going to have to talk to Quatre.

* * *

 

“You want—what?”

“I need you to tell me what is wrong with Duo,” Wufei repeated, slow and patient. The blond squinted at him, looking him over from toe to head from where he lay in the sand, then sat up, running a hand through his hair.

“Why do you—well. That’s a stupid question. We all know he’s upset. Why do you think I can help?” Quatre posed the question carefully as he stood, dusting lingering sand off his body.

“Well, you’re friends. Aren’t you? And you have that—empathy thing,” Wufei lowered his voice, as if those around them didn’t already know about Quatre’s abilities. There was dawning comprehension on his face, blue eyes widening as what Wufei was really asking became clear. He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, and Wufei was suddenly struck with the urge to shake him. What was it with stubborn people and crossing their arms over their chest? It was a ridiculous habit, one Wufei disapproved of immensely, faced with it for the second time in less than an hour.

“You want me to—to—Wufei!” Quatre hissed. “That is a serious invasion of privacy! Duo is entitled to feel however he feels privately, without our interference!”

“Uh oh.” Came Heero’s softly accented voice from behind him. “You asked him spy didn’t you?”

“You should not have done that,” Trowa tsked, standing at his lover’s side, green eyes sparkling. “It is better to...gently guide him. To your point of view. Not ask. You should have said you were worried, and let him do the rest. It helps his conscience.”

Relena’s silence was the most telling, her gaze from the towel one of quiet amusement. Throwing up his hands, Wufei turned on his foot, stalking back to their hotel with laughter ringing in his ears, Quatre’s quiet admonishment to be nice lost in the din. Slipping back into the hotel, Wufei slipped off his flip flops, padding barefoot back towards the elevator. The others, he knew, were convinced that Duo was pouting, and he would get over it. They were wrapped up in their own relationships, enjoying their time in the sun. Quatre had been Wufei’s last hope, and that had been dashed as soon as the others had overheard.

It wasn’t that he didn’t think he could figure it out. Wufei knew Duo very well. They were close friends, partnering together frequently on Preventer’s missions. It was just that, for some reason, Wufei felt that they didn’t have a lot of time. Or maybe, he thought to himself, entering the suite, he felt that he didn’t have enough time. It was the day before Christmas Eve. If he was going to save Christmas for Duo, he didn’t have a lot of time. And Wufei was determined to do something.

But first, he knew, he needed to figure out what was going on with Duo.

* * *

The first step was easy. He just had to confirm with Quatre that they would have a Christmas tree, and at least one night spent drinking hot chocolate and doing something suitably festive, like decorating sugar cookies. That, he learned, was scheduled for Christmas Eve. For tomorrow. Carefully crossing it off his mental list, Wufei gave only a passing though to presents. Duo wasn’t materialistic enough to really care about those.

It was about the experience, Wufei finally decided. He wanted a normal Christmas, something right out of a card. He wanted snow, and hot chocolate, and Christmas carols, with festive lights and snowball fights and mistletoe. Some of that was out of Wufei’s ability. There was no way to bring snow to the equator. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t make their resort more festive. And with that in mind he went to to the only other person he thought would care—Relena.

“I need your help,” he spoke softly, leaning over to her at dinner. Duo was sat on his other side, moody and silent as he picked at his food. “Can we talk after dinner?”

“Of course, Wufei,” she smiled at him. “I’m happy to help.”

And that had been it. Now they were both outside at midnight, dressed carefully in dark colored clothing, every set of white Christmas lights Wufei could find in tow. All Relena had to do was keep watch and plug stuff in. If it went well, if they didn’t get caught, then once the sun went down they could surprise Duo with something festive, and fun. Something that would hopefully remind him that it was Christmas, even if it wasn’t the cold, snowy one he’d dreamed off.

“Wufei,” Relena called out from below. “Are you sure this is a good idea? Won’t it create a lot of extra work for the staff?”

“Of course not,” he hissed back, carefully shimmying down from one towering palm tree. “And keep your voice down! I don’t want to get caught. I’ll take it all down before we leave."

“I just don’t think it would be fair to cause them extra work.”

“I won’t. I’ll take it down myself. Don’t worry.”

“Is this really necessary?” Combing her head, she shot him a sideways look. “If you really want to make a statement, mistletoe is a much easier idea. And you only have to hang that once.”

“That—is not the point,” Wufei sputtered. Relena’s only reply was a smile, the dimple in one cheek dancing as she looked at him.  

“Oh. Of course not.” She winked, then moved onto the next tree, leaving Wufei sputtering behind her. “Come on, Fei. I don’t want to be out here all night.” He followed after her, still grumbling softly as he began to shimmy up the next tree. None of his friends could keep a secret, he decided. Especially not Quatre, invasions of privacy be damned. Still, he couldn’t stop thinking about Relena’s words. Christmas was a time to be with the people you loved. And with everyone paired off, his own loneliness was felt keenly. Maybe, Wufei thought, that was something else Duo was dealing with. Another piece of the Maxwell puzzle. A new idea formed, buzzing at the back of his mind as he finished wrapping the final tree in lights. One with intriguing possibilities. One that required a complete change of wardrobe.

* * *

 

“Come on, Duo. We’re going to sing carols! The suite has a piano and everything.”

“No thanks, Quat. I’m not really in the mood.”

“You haven’t been in the mood all week! It’s Christmas.”

“Is it? It’s hard to tell with the all the sun and sweat,” Duo snapped back, then rolled his eyes, making his way back towards the balcony. Sharing a look with the blond, Wufei followed after him. “Come on, Quat. I’m not—Oh. It’s you.”

“It is.” Wufei confirmed, joining him. He took a deep breath, then looked out at the water, the setting sun lighting it up gold. “I’m sorry Christmas isn’t cold.” He started, shooting Duo a tentative, sideways look. “And that you don’t get snow. Or—or anything else. That makes Christmas Christmas.” It was stilted and unsure, his fingers tightening on the railing. The words were the hard part. Not because Wufei didn’t care, but because he cared too much. Much more than he was ready to let on to anyone. Swallowing, he nodded towards the sunset. “But we can still do Christmas things. Sing carols, and open gifts. Be together.”

“Shit,” Duo cursed, softening some as he followed his gaze, watching the setting sun. “I know that, Fei. It’s just..it doesn’t feel right. I dunno. Maybe it’s me.” Running a hand over his hair, he took the end of his braid in hand, toying with it. “I was hoping if we all got together and did Christmas right, I could. I dunno. Feel like I deserved it. Or something.” The braided pilot barked out a laugh, head tipping back as he looked up at the encroaching stars.

“Oh.” Wufei wet his lips, surprised by the admission. “Duo—of course you deserve Christmas. I can’t think of anyone who deserves it more.” Swallowing, he covered Duo’s hand with his own, the movement slow and unsure. “It can be hard to feel that way, with the weight you carry. We all carry it, Duo. You don’t have to carry it alone, you know. Your friends—they love you.”

“Yeah, Fei,” Duo’s smile was small, and wry. “I know they do.” This was it. Wufei wasn’t generally one for big confessions, and he hadn’t intended to make this one. But he kept thinking about Relena’s comment. The one about the mistletoe, that took all of his rattled around feelings and tied them into one neat package. He couldn’t say he loved Duo. It was too soon for that, and Duo hated liars. But in trying to make the perfect Christmas he’d realized his feelings were stronger than friendship. He wanted. And right then, with Duo looking so sad, the Want was overwhelming.

“Maybe—“ Whatever he was going to say cut off as the lights cut on. The lights he had so carefully and painstakingly wrapped around the palm trees lining the edge of the building, lit white against the newly dark sky. They looked—They looked like a bunch of dicks, cheerfully ejaculating into the Christmas sky.

“Oh my god. What—“ Duo’s eyes were wide, looking at the palm trees in slowly evolving amusement. And then he laughed, arms wrapping around his stomach as he doubled over, shaking with the force of his mirth, eyes shut. Wufei’s shock and horror turned to amusement, watching as his friend laughed, the noise drawing the rest of their friends.

“Oh my,” Relena murmured, clapping a hand over her mouth as her eyes crinkled. Quatre snorted, finding her hand as he fought back his own laughter, both of them looking at Wufei in quiet glee. Heero was stock still and silent, staring at the trees with squinted, disbelieving eyes. And Trowa. Trowa grinned, wide and mad as he looked over the scene, then clapped Duo on the shoulder, shooting a wink at Wufei.

“Well, my friends,” he drawled, accent thick. “Merry Dickmas.”

“Trowa!”

“What?” He grinned wider as Quatre groaned, covering his face, shoulders shaking as he laughed. “They look very nice, Wufei.” The mentioned man shook his head, lips quirking, catching Duo’s gaze and starting to laugh as well, giving a helpless shrug. Violet eyes widened, Duo taking a step closer to him.

“You did this?”

“I thought they would, um. Help you get in the spirit.”

“The spirit of Dickmas?”

“Well...That was not my intent, no,” he laughed, carefully taking Duo’s hand. “I thought...well. That having more Christmas around would help.” The smile Duo shot him was soft, his stomach clenching with nerves. Behind him he could hear Relena’a voice, softly urging everyone else back inside, laughter trailing after them. Wetting his lips, he drew Duo closer, facing him. “I know it’s not the Christmas you wanted, but..I wanted to do something to help.”

“Yeah?” Duo bit his lip, expression hopeful as he squeezed his hand.

“Yes. You have been miserable, Duo. I didn’t want that to be your Christmas. And I,” Wufei paused, swallowing as his ears flushed. “If you want to see snow, there’s a flight that leaves in three hours we could catch.” Duo’s eyes widened further, his hand tightening on Wufei’s.

“You’d do that? Just—fly off somewhere? Somewhere cold? For me?”

“Yes,” he said, consideringly. “I would. It’s Christmas, Duo. I want you to be happy.”

"Wu…” It was breathless, sending shocks of arousal down Wufei’s spine as he swallowed again. Something in Duo’s face had changed. The softness was gone, the hopeful erased. Instead, it was determination, the set of his jaw one Wufei knew well. Heart racing, he watched, stock-still as Duo leaned in, fingers coming to rest at the nape of his neck. Their lips touched, slow and tentative, and Wufei stiffened against Duo’s chest. He was quick to soften, reaching out to slide a hand in to Duo’s hair as he leaned in, stealing another kiss, tongue brushing his lower lip.

“Should we pack?” He asked, breathless, hand running down the length of his braid. Duo’s answering smile was blinding, his fingers tenderly brushing his cheek. 

“You know,” Duo laughed, looking out at the palm trees. “I think I might be okay with a tropical Christmas. Just the once.” Grinning, Wufei squeezed his hand, brushing their lips together one last time. “Besides. Q might kill us if we miss carols.” 

“We’d better get inside then.” 

“Well.  He can wait a few minutes,” Duo reeled him in, covering his mouth with his own, fingers twining with his as they kissed. Duo, Wufei thought, was right. This was much more important than carols. And as they stood there, kissing on the balcony, Wufei knew that everything would be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Major thanks to Kangofu_cb for her lovely beta, and the lovely picture she shared with me on tumblr, which inspired a large portion of this fic--link below. 
> 
> https://kangofu-cb.tumblr.com/post/168616114947/lamardeuse-woodelf68-beastlycheese


End file.
